Love Of The Ages
by Takaihime
Summary: Rin not a little girl anymore.It's time for her to marry Lord sesshomaru.Even if Lord sesshomaru detest this idea he cant stop it.Why does he want to stop it anyway?Does he have more feelings then father and daughter for Rin?Why not read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Love Of The Ages

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha

Another Notes: This is my First Story.I have never posted anything on this site before but, I have on other site long long all to say Im kinda rusty and I already know that its not going to be that what Im saying is to all the people that may read this story can you please give me ideas as i go and some tips please.I would really like that. Thank you.^^

Chapter:1

Day One

Into: This story begins in the castle of Sesshomaru lord of the is know as the Killing one dares to disobey him from humans to the most powerful demon Lords at his level but,for one silly human girl, has been with the Lord for long was on that fateful day when Lord sesshomaru was discover by Rin,in the forest laying on a tree wounded from a Battle he had with his younger brother over a sword that there father left his younger brother years that day Rin has been by her Lords side,at that time Rin was 10 or so but,now that little girl has grow into a beautiful young if shes a human,human man from demons are captivated by her tho they are,they know if they like to keep there lives to stay away from her because there is one demon Lord watching over her...

"Lady Rin! Lady Rin! Where are you?"call Rins hand around the castle like a chicken that had its head cut off."Lady Rin please come out !Your late for class if you don't show up today im going to be in trouble with the Lord! LADY RINNN!"On know to the maid Rin was hiding outside in the garden she lays surrounded by Roses her favorite maid finally runs out the castle into the to calls Rin name again when she spotted her to her lady she starts to wake her up."Lady Rin please wake most hurry or you be late for flower arranging with Madame Aika."Rin opens her eyes to a troubled up she brushes off her kimono asking Eri."Whats the matter Eri?Why do you look like that?""We don't have time to talk Rin come."Eri takes Rin hands and starts to run."Your late to class with Madame Aika!""WHAT!"Before Eri could say anymore it went from Eri pulling Rin to class to Eri being the one pulled."

Eri we have to hurry!Madame Aika said if I was late one more time to class that she was going to tell Lord Sesshomaru!"As they run up the stair to the second floor they barged into a double doored in that room was just a table and two the table was a flower vase and next to it laid different flowers: Lilly's, Daisy's, Roses, Arises and at that table was a old lady in a black and red kimono with red dragons running on it,she didn't look to lets go of Eris hand and runs and bows on the floor to the old lady."Madame Aika im so sorry!I fell asleep in the garden today staring at the clouds today! Im so sorry Madame Aika please don't tell the Lord I really didn't' mean to be late!"Madame Aika doesn't even turn her head to say to Rin." I'm sorry Rin but I most keep to my Lord Sesshomaru comes home from his trip I will tell him you were late today.""But Ma-""No buts,you were late,I gave you many chances but still you were late! I'm tell Lord Sesshomaru and that's final!"Rin stands up looking disappointed.

"Yes Madame"She then sits in the seat across from Madame Aika with her head down." Eri you can leave know Rin is about to start class"says Madame Akia"Yes Madame Aika" Eri bows to Madame Aika and takes a quick look at her disappointed Lady feeling sad for her she a hour of talks about how to Arrange Flowers in a vase rin walks out the there waiting for her is both begin to walk to rin room on the next they made it to Rin's room and closed the door Eri finally said."so what you thinks going to happen once the Lord gets home?"Rin sitting on her bed lets out a depressing sigh and says."His going to call me to his study and yell at me about being late to my classes all the time and punish me."With her head couldn't stand seeing her Lady like always love to see her Lady sits down next to her and says.

"Rin don't worry its going to be ok."hugging rin."yeah but it still doesn't help that Lord sesshomaru is going to be mad he may get so mad he banned me from the garden."Rin don't say that!He not going to do that he knows how important the garden is to you!He never banned you from it .Everybody knows that if he does that you be a complete mess!So it cant be like that!""Maybe..." "Stop worrying about it rin we all see when he gets home.""ok""That's my girl."Says Eri then looks up at Eri remembering something."Hey Eri.""yes Rin""How is it going with you and Shin"Eri starts to blush and Rin cant help but smile."will...you see.."says Eri messing with her hands in her still smiling says"so how is it how are you two doing""Were ok.."says Eri"Just today he ask me if I like to go with him to the lake near the village.""so and what did you say!"says Rin happy to hear this information."I said i think about it"says a red face Eri.

"you should say yes it be fun for you two!""will I dont know..I-""SAY YES"When grabs Eri hands and make her look her in the face."Come on both like the other ,this is perfect for you two!""FINE ok ok i say yes...tomorrow"'YESSS!"says a excited Rin they both get up and jump around like to happy little teenage sometime they stop and lay on Rin's bed both tried from jumping all over Rin's room."I wish I was like you Eri"says Rin out of now turns her head to Rin and says"Why is that?""I wish that i can finded the person I love like you have.""One day you will Rin .You don't know,maybe the person your looking for is already here.""what do you mean Eri?"smiling at Rin."what im saying Rin is that he could be here."Rin sits up and turns her head to Eri scaring Eri."who do you think it is?""I don't know rin."Then a tough poped and Eri head making her smile."what about the Lord."She says then starts to choke on air,Eri sit up quickly and started to pat Rin on the back."

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!THAT CAN NEVER BE!""You can never know the Lord is so protective of doesn't even let one guy near you but Jaken and Shin since he likes me."Rin sits there and think s for a was starting to think something was wrong but rin spoke up ."I don't think so Eri Sesshomaru-sama is more like a father to me then a lover it can never be..Besides doesn't he dislike humans why would he mate one?""I guess your right about that Rin says Knows that sesshomaru dislike humans and for him to mate one was out of his that happens people think its the end of the looks out of Rin's window in her room and finally notice that the sun was down and night had fall."oh my most have talked for the rest of the day I think its time for us to go to bed.I come see you tomorrow Rin"say Eri as she leaves Rin's room waving to her as the room was there alone,laying her head down in bed she falls asleep seeing was going to happen tomorrow when the lord gets home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha

Chapter:2

Day Two

Rin woke up early the next morning. She couldn't sleep well last night imagining what Lord Sesshomaru was going to do. The Lord wasn't going to be home tell that afternoon, she hoped. At this time Rin sat in her room thinking. "_There's not much he can take from me that's important but the garden_' She stands up from the bed and walks over to the window in her room. Her Room was facing the west of the castle were the garden was located. Rin's eyes started to water as she remembered why the garden's so important to her.

`**Flashback**

Rin was eight, running around playing with her brothers. She had three, the oldest was Yuuji 14, Yuu 12 and Umi 10. Rin was the youngest. They were playing hide and seek in the fields today."_…6, 7, 8,9,10_! _Ready or not here I come_!"Calls Umi. He ran around the field looking for his siblings. He found Yuu and Yuuji last to go was Rin. But they couldn't find her. _"Rin were are you?"_Yells out Umi. "_Yeah Rin come on out its getting late!_" Calls Yuu. The sun was starting to set over the field. They were starting to worry were there younger sister was. Also what to say to there mom if they couldn't find her.

Then there was a movement in the trees. Down comes Rin, swinging on the tree like a little monkey. She jumps down and runs to her older brothers. '_You guys lost and I win!_'Says Rin happily. She is then hit in the head by Yuuji. '_OWWW! Why you hit me!_' '_Because do you know how worried we got!_' yells Yuuji looking down at his little sister. "_Yeah!_" Yuu and Umi says adding on to what there elder brother said. Rin drops her head in shame. "_sorry…_"

Yuuji lets out a sigh. Knowing he can't be mad at her. Taking her hand he says "_Lets go home._" They begin there walk home to the village. They live then the back of the village and in a pretty will sized hut for how many people are in there family. Behind there hut was a flower field. Her mother called it her garden. Rin had heard from her father before that when they first came to the village. When Rin wasn't even conceived. Her mother saw this small flower field. She had fallen in love with it and wanted there hut builded around it.

Once they were half way there Yuuji lets go of Rin's hand. Walking into the village they pasted by the workers in the field. Standing there waving at them was the village head. All four of them stopped walking and bowed as the village head ran up to them."_ How are you kids? I talked to your mother last week. She told me you guys were doing alright. How you doing today?_" " _We are fine sir we were just on are way home"_' says Yuuji. "_oh I see, will once you get home tell your mother I said hi_' He says as he begins to walk back to the field and we continued are walk home. Once we were near are hut. I could see are mother sitting in her favorite spot, a tree stomp that was in her garden. She looked so beautiful sitting there. Her long brown hair blowing in the wind, Long eye lashes, big chocolate eyes, with the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen. I had always wished that one day I could be as pretty as my mother. Rin ran up to her jumping in her mother's lap putting her arms around her neck giving her mother a hug. "_Mama!_' I hear her let out a giggle. She hugs me back and turns me around in her lap. Yuu, Umi and Yuuji comes and stands in front of her. She smiles looking at all of us asking how are day had went.

For at least an hour we sat there telling are day to our mother. Climbing trees, hunting for butterflies and hid and seek. Laughing and joking, it would have been better if are father was there. But we all had known that its not possible. Not to long ago last month are village was attacked at the outer fields by demons. All the man went to defend are village as the woman and children stayed in the village hidden. Mother didn't want to let father go out there. But he insisted that he did so, so she just let him go. In the end they killed a good number of the demons, but also they killed a good number of are man, my father was one of them. My mother was devastated for half of that month she would sit in the garden having a glassily look in her eyes, she refused to eat and randomly bust into tears. She finally got better this mouth. But at times you can catch her with that glassily look in her eyes.

We all misses father and wish that he didn't die like that. But there's nothing we could do. That night as we finished up are dinner and was getting ready for bed. We all started to hear sudden cries and screams coming from the villagers. My mother told us to hid and stay in the hunt no matter what we hear from outside. We did as she said, me and my brothers hid in the back of the hut in the darkest corner we could find, we stayed close to the other hugging each other scared of what's going to happen next. Then we hear voices in are hut it was silent for awhile all sudden we hear crushes and the sound of are mother screams begging and pleading with her attackers. There was one last scream we heard from are mother before it all went silent again. Me and my brothers where severing with fear. Thinking if are mother was still alive, if she was ok and if her attackers was gone.

But we started to hear the footsteps again coming closer to are hiding place. We all stopped severing to scared to move. As the footsteps came closer and the owner of them came in view we all could see it was a demon. He was covered in blood maybe the villagers blood or….are mother's blood. Me,Yuu and Umi looked up at are older brother. I was thinking of what to do next all these questions running in my head. The main one was: what to do when he finally finds us? Yuuji looks down at us and smiles mouthing the words run. I had known at that point what he was going to do. Down the hall there was a back door to are hut yuuji was going to try and keep the demon busy so that me and the others can get out of the hut. Knowing that I started to cry not wanting to lose him too, but he just pat me on the head reassuring me that he will met up with us again. I knotted my head to tell him that I had believed them he smiled and then stood up walking out the corner. The demon stood there looking at him and then smirked at him."_Well look what we got here alittle human boy trying to stand up to me? How __pathetic__" _He said as he started to laugh at Yuuji."_You have no right to call me pathetic you demon!_ _I think is pathetic how demons like you come and kill was weaker then you just because you can.I shows how weak you are__!"_Yells Yuuji with a smile on his face. The demon upset at what yuuji said lunges for him.

Yuuji was lucky that he got to dodge that. When let out a scream making the demon look her way seeing her and he other brothers he smiled and licked his lips._"RUN!"_Yuuji yells That did as he says and starts to head for the back the door. The demon tried to get them before that had left the room but Yuuji had picked up something and throw it at the demon making him turn back to him.

Once her and her other two brothers made it outside they were devastated by the scene that was in front of them. There mother's most loved flower field was ruined. It was in flames, the whole village was really. There also laded in the streets and brushes was bodies. The remains of people they had know all covered in blooded and dead. For kids there age to see a thing like this will give them nightmares or even forever in there head haunting them._"Well hello there."_ All three of them turn around to see a demon with a evil grin on his face. He lifted up his clawed hands ready to kill them when Yuu ran and bit his other hand as hard as he could. The demon lets out a cry of pain. Taking his other hand he got a hold of Yuu throwing him into a tree. Both Rin and Umi watched in horror at what was going on.

Yuu got up smiling at them making a shooing motion with his hand telling them to run, they did.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha

Authors Note: To all that is interested I am looking for a Beta Reader. Thanks to someone that had said it in one of the reviews on my story.I think that it's a wonderful idea!^^ Im not a really good speller and if I see a mistake I try to correct it. But most of the time they still get pass me like this one: then typing the word "Rin" I spell "when". Which I don't try to do, but it still happens. So if you like to help me out then you can just send me a email or PM. Btw my email

Chapter:3

Day Three

It had been a day and 6 Hours sense the time Rin and Umi had escaped from there village unharmed thanks to the sacrifice of there brothers and mother. By the time they had stopped running it was daybreak . When they had finally sat down to take in there surroundings they where in a clearing surround by the forest trees, tired and hungry covered in sweat and dirt from when they had fallen onto the forest floor. As fast as they fell they got right back up to continue running never looking back.

They were still in too much shock by the slaughter of there village to sleep. Now it was just the two of them they didn't really know what to do or where to go next. Because they never had traveled very far from there village they didn't know where the next one was. But however they did know they couldn't stay here or the sacrifice that there family made for them would have been in vain. Rin was sitting on the ground playing with a piece of grass around her finger. Across from her was her brother laying on his side facing the tree, rin didn't know if he was sleeping or thinking of what just happened. "hey Umi" rin said staring at her brother's back. He didn't move for awhile but he then turned around to look at his sister. Rin was kind of taken back at how clam he looked his face showed no emotions of the events that had taken place last night.

Rin was beginning to think he was doing this so she wouldn't be worried or that he didn't care about what had just happened. But that could never be, who could ever feel like that when there family dies for there survival? You would have to have some feelings for them even if you ever a cold hearted being. Rin popped out of that thought when she saw he was about to speak.

He was then interrupted by a voice calling out to her. The young rin turned to see….ERI! What was she doing here? Now I know she was never there! Rin was being violently shaken by her shoulders taking her out of the past back to the present.

END OF FLASHBACK

There in front of her face was a worried Eri. Rin looking at her for a moment then blinked looking around her room paused and looked at her agian. She had moved from Rin's face to standing near her bed still with worry written all over her face. Rin then turned back to the window seeing the sun was shining over the palace garden.

"_How long was I out? When did Eri get in here?" _Rin was snapped out of her thoughts when eri called her name again. "**RIN!** Rin turnedand looked at Eri. "yes?" "Are you ok?"asked Eri

"I'm fine" said Rin said smiling at her friend. If it was anyone but Eri they would have been pleased with that and forget all about it, but she knew Rin better then that. She knew something was wrong. She's been standing there looking a Rin for at least 15 minutes plus for 6 minutes she had stand outside of the girls door after she had knocked but nobody had answered. When she finally walked into the room she looked at Rin's bed seeing her not there tell she was standing by it. She looked over to the right and saw Rin's figure leaning on the wall looking outside. Eri didn't know why she always did that. Once she asked the girl why when they were on a midnight walk in the castle walls.

Rin just quickly change the subject it had seem like a forbidden topic so she didn't question her about.-"I guess everybody has secrets" Eri whispered .Looking back at the still smiling Rin. Eri then remembered why she came in the first place."Oh yeah that's right Rin!"She said pointing at at the girl. Rin looked a little confused till Eri started to talk again.

"We got a report from one of the guards posted at the surrounding villages that lord Sesshomaru has past through. Everything is being set up for his arrival. While I was helping prepare dinner I was thinking it be a good idea that greet him when he comes like you used to do when you where little. So I came to help you prepare for his arrival."

Rin's face lit up for a moment then fell remembering what her teacher had said. Eri saw this and walked up to her friend patting her on her back trying to make her feel better. It worked but still Rin was worried.

The two girls then walked out of Rin's room to the private hot springs two doors down. Sliding back the door Eri opened it for her lady then closed it behind her. It was a pretty place the hot spring was above the floor not in while the floor was made out of marble the walls where a cream color the water always seem to sparkle. This spring was only used by Lord Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin stripped then stepped into the hot spring. Eri came back into the room just as rin had stepped into to spring. In her hands was a towel and and fresh kimono she stood by the door waiting for Rin to get done.

Eri has been doing this routine for years now; she was only 10 when she was assigned to be Rin's handmaid. She had come from one of the villages near the castle her family was really poor and had a lot of debts. So they sold her to the castle as help for some money. The relationship should have been nothing more then master and servant, but because they had so much in common it turned out like this.

Other servants told her not to get so close to Rin, thinking of what the lord will do to her if something every happened to Rin. Not knowing that there lord had knew something like this would happen. He had watched Eri for a month seeing if she had anything in common with his ward. While others were sacred of what he would do to the girl. He was pretty much happy with this outcome even if he didn't it show.

He didn't like what his servants had said about him. Yes he was known as a cold hearted demon, but he wasn't that cold to really kill a young child that was below him the things those people think sometimes.

Minutes later Rin got out of the spring wand Eri handed her the towel and helped her put on the kimono. It was Royal blue with a sky blue collar water lilies printed on the sleeves and bottom the obi was the same color as her collar. The girls returned to Rins room when Eri was done tying her obi. Rin sat down in a chair as Eri started working on her hair. Eri decided to put Rin's hair up in a bun leaving out some curly hair on both sides, putting in her hair a sliver butterfly hair pin that Sesshomaru had given Rin for her 16th birthday. After putting on a bit of make up Eri was happy with her work rin was beautiful. Rin and Eri walked downstairs to join the guards and servants outside. As they walked some stopped and stared at Rin but got right back to work.

Once they had made it outside the palace doors almost every servant that worked in the palace was standing in two lines starting from the castle doors to the gates. Guards where placed at the outside of the gates to welcome and warn the others when the lord is arriving.

Everyone seemed happy that the lord was coming home. Because the lord didn't have a mate there was no one other then Jaken to run the palace. They all were tired of the little imp by the seconded day. All he did way yell and bark orders, sadly no one could stop him or say anything. Jaken was ordered to stay here while general Isamu had gone with sesshomaru. Rin didn't know much or what was going on. The only real signs that show it was important was when as soon as he got the letter he left that night. He didn't even say anything about it to Jaken. That had concerned Rin, Lord Sesshomaru never left his estate without telling Jaken least one thing about where his going.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

As time passed some people started to fall out of line. Female servants had begin to form groups of circles around their friends, some males joined the groups of girls just to flirt or join in the conversation. Guards begin to relax and talk to each other. Seeing as lord sesshomaru wasn't coming anytime soon. Even Eri left Rins side to go talk with her boyfriend, Jin.

Rin turned to stare at the giggling happy couple and smiled. She was happy for her friend and wondered when she find her special someone.

She could still remember the day when Eri came bursting into her room after her writing lesson had ended. Rin didn't even have enough time to get up before she was tackled by overly excited girl. she tried to ask what was wrong but before the words came out of her mouth. Eri begin yapping about the events that occurred. The only few words she understood was Jin,river,and asked. Which was all she really needed to hear to know what happened, it wasn't a surprise to her at all.

Rin noticed the way he looked at her every time they passed the guard post on their afternoon walks and how eri would watch him out of the corner of her eyes as he ran air-runs for the felt bad for him at that time,Jin wasn't even treated as an real soldier. He was being pushed around by older soldiers because he was a rookie and also a human.

Lord Sesshomaru's army to no ones surprised is 95% demon, the other 5% was humans same thing with the place help. That 10% mostly was hired to tend to rin and also for her own comfort.

Sesshomaru didn't want Rin to feel as out of place in the estate if it was completely filled with demons. So he hired the little batch of humans to make Rin feel more at home. Of course no one but Lord Sesshomaru himself knows this reason and only him will forever know.

So in all if Jin really loved life he couldn't do anything but be their little air-run boy, till rin had enough of watching.

The next day after seeing Jin get knocked down by a few of demons Guards. She waited till General Isamu was done with supervising that days training in the dojo and asked to speak to him in private. She told him of the treatment that most of the human soldiers was getting and pleaded with him to do something about it. General Isamu couldn't help to not deny the girls request. She looked to desperate and as he stared into her eyes it looked like she was about to cry.

when Rin saw General Isamu nod his head her face brightened up so fast and she started bouncing around in circles before she hugged the General and quickly ran out to inform Eri the good news.

He couldn't help but smile at the form of the retreating girl. She always seem to brighten up every person day that she comes in contact with.

Rin didn't know what General isamu said or did but the human members began to have better treatment and Jin looked better each day making Eri relax and Rin happy herself.

Rin sighed and looked up at the sky -Hopefully she end up like Eri one day- she thought. She suddenly remembered kohaku,the demon slayer boy.-I wonder how he's been?-she thought out loud. She could still remember in the middle of the final battle between Naruku. When he removed the jewel shard from Kohaku's back fusing he with the rest he had.

The demon slayer Sango, was devastated when she saw her little brother's body fell limp to the the ground. She began to scream and tears started falling from her eyes. She tried to run to her brothers body but the monk that also traveled with the inu- group held her back. Sango was already severely injured with cut covering her body and a giant gash on her right side. She was in no condition to continue battling and she knew it.

I have not updated in a really long time. I been doing stuff but i still have been writing just not really uploading it. This is a really short Chapter i make sure when i put Chapter 5 up it be longer. So please bare with me.


End file.
